TMNT Story
by AAnnR
Summary: A girl, who has been abused all her life, finally escapes. What happens when her father begins to hunt her down? AAnnR
1. Chapter 1

~~~Prequel~~~

My eyes flashed open and my ears flew forward as soon as I heard the door open. I cowered in my corner while _his_ footsteps walked across the ground toward me. Each step he took made me flinch. He was nearly on top of me when he reached down and roughly pulled me up by my armpits, like an adolescent dog, close to his face. My ears folded backwards as I smelled the alcohol on my father's breath.

"You know what happened to me today mutt?" My father asked me. I shook my head fearfully in response. "I was fired from my job." Right then I was truly scared for my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Grandfather Clock ~

The magnificent grandfather clock in the hall stands 9 feet tall. Its' beautiful wood was carved to match the form of a spring meadow. Cat tails carved intricately around the base, the image of grass woven in the wood every once in a while, all blowing gentle in the wind.

The body was carved into a small lake lined with lilies, and trees, which were blooming with wild life. A fox head popped out of the bottom of a tree, and a duck swam across the pond with four small ducklings following her.

The top was carved into puffy light clouds, swirling towards the face of the clock, which was made into the sun. Golden and bright it tells the time of day, shinning on to the rest of the clock.

Needless to say, it's my most important thing to me. I can always hear it ticking, even from the basement. It offers me comfort and pleasant dreams for the future. Without this clock I could not live, it's the only link to sanity that I have, and for that I owe my life.

-Titian

When she regained consciousness, it was unbearable. Tears soaked her face. Pain. If death came then she would have welcomed it.

_The pain. Please someone help! The pain._ Was the last thing that she thought before being casted back into the black.

…….

She hurt. Every breath was torture; the slightest movement around her caused the poor girl to flinch, which just caused her to hurt even more. Just about every major bone in her body was broken: the arms, legs, and ribs. The pain paralyzed her to her toes to the top of her head.

She tried not to think about the pain in her body, so she concentrated on the her clock.

39678 seconds

She started to feel better; her movements didn't cause so much pain anymore. She still lay in her original position; she could feel her body at all. She wondered if she was dead. It felt like it, yet she could still open and could her eyes. No she wasn't dead.

59876 seconds

The girl began to regain feeling in her hands and feet ever so slowly.

64367 seconds

Felling grew to her knees and elbows. She moved them ever so slightly. She still had trouble breathing, but it was bearable.

79084 seconds

Finally she was able to move her tail, just the slightest.

102330 seconds

She could move to a sitting position against the wall. All feeling was back into her limbs. She had all control. It still hurt a bit to move her spine.

302576 seconds

Nothing else hurt anymore, and it was easier to breathe. It was only then did she realize that her 'father' hadn't come for her. She was glad. The girl didn't want him near her. She would be happy to rot there in the dark basement. At least she there wouldn't be any more pain for her.

She laid her head down on the cold hard ground that she was so used to, and tried to sleep, listening to her grandfather clock. She dreamt of escape, freedom. To run in a field of cat tails, and to feel to moon on her, watching her.

489674 seconds

The girl's senses returned 1000 seconds ago. She could hear everything around her. She smelled the breakfast her father cooked for himself above her in the house. It had made her mouth water. She hadn't had any food for around 5000 seconds. If she wasn't feed soon she was going to die. Her stomach was already shrunken painfully, how had she not noticed it before?

600308 seconds

She was leaving now. Her father was breathing nice slow, even breaths, and the TV blared. He wouldn't hear her, even when she pounded at the door. If was locked anyway. She should have died. Her wounds were really bad, and she hadn't eaten anything in forever.

She should have died, if she was normal.

601056

The door groaned, then split in half revealing the startled young girl with her fist erect. Silent for a moment her ears moved backwards, then frontwards, checking for any sign that her father had heard, when she was satisfied she took a breath. The air, which was cool and crisp with autumn, stung her nostrils and throat as it headed down to her lungs, but she still welcomed it. The moon had given her plenty of light to see around the back yard. It was as neat as the night that her father had decided to take his anger out on her.

The young girl shivered as a breeze caught her in its embrace, causing her tail to wrap around her instinctively to keep her warm. Her ears fell against her head in an attempt block the wind from getting into her eardrums.

The girl walked quietly around the house and to the gate. She stood on her tip toes, unhooked the black latch, and pushed open the gate. Then she broke out into a fast jog, anxious to get away from her father and the basement.

By the third block she was on all fours a sprinting away from her house. She ran at about with her tail and hair streaked behind her. It was glorious, and breathe taking. New smells and sounds were introduced to her. To her, it was like her dream of running through cat tails with the moon on her back.


End file.
